lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lostpedia-Interview:Achilles Gacis
:Sam McPherson is responsible for this interview. --------------- Achilles Gacis is Schauspieler und Stuntman,d er einige Auftrittte in Lost hatte: Six Foot Five in , ein Krankenpfleger in , und, am bekanntesten, der Überwacher in . Gacis ist ebenso Leiter der Hawaii Stunt Connection. Die Fragen wurden von Sam McPherson erstellt und per E-Mail gestellt. --------------- Lostpedia: Sehen Sie Lost? So oft ich kann, aber ich bin ein großer DVD Fan, also kaufe ich mir die Boxen, sobald sie veröffentlicht werden. Ich liebe es alle Episoden auf einmal zu sehen und danach die Behind-the-scenes. Lostpedia: Sind Sie ein sicherer Fan oder eher ein Gelegenheitszuschauer? Wenn man an der Serie mitgearbeitet hat, wird man ein "sicherer Fan". Lostpedia: Haben Sie einen Lieblingscharaktere, -episode, etc.? Diese Serie ist so unglaublich gut geschrieben, dass jeder Charaktere sehr gut abgerundet und faszinierend ist. Es ist, als ob die Autoren die Schauspielerphilosophie verstanden hätten, die besagt, dass es keine "kleinen Rollen" gibt. Selbst die kleinsten Rollen sind fesselnd und zu großer Tiefe fähig. Lostpedia: Erzählen Sie uns ein wenig von der Hawaiian Stunt Connection. Was macht diese Organisation? Wir machen Stunts jeder Größe für jedes Medium: Lokale, Nationale, und Internationale Film- und Fernseharbeit. Am Besten schaut ihr euch unsere Website an. Wir haben eine Kategorie ("In the News") mit Links zu zahlreichen Artikeln über die Arbeit unserer Stuntgruppen. Wir haben sogar einige nette "Behind the Scenes" Bilder. Lostpedia: Welchen Einfluss, denken Sie, hat Lost auf die Stuntindustrie von Hawaii? Einen Phänomenalen! An so einer Serie in deinem Heimatstaat zu arbeiten...es gibt nichts vergleichbares! Es hält einen definitiv auf dem Level proffesioneler Stuntmänner über der ganzen Welt, denn es wird viel Erfahrung und Geschick benötigt, um die Stunts zu machen. Das gilt für unsere Gruppenmitglieder, die Charaktere aus Lost doubeln(Mike Rufino doubelt Sayid, Ed Nix doubelt Hurley, Danny Kim doubelt Daniel Kim, Fuzzy Moody doubelt Ben) genauso wie für freie, individuelle Stuntmänner und -frauen. Das Beste ist es, sich mit anderen Stuntspielern zu unterhalten und Freundschaften zu schließen. Es ist eine tolle Gruppe. thumb|left|Gacis als Überwacher Lostpedia: Ihr letzter Charaktere in der Serie, als "Mann im Wagen" angegeben, hat einige Geheimnisse, die ihn umgeben. Warum beschattet er Hurley? Haben Sie eine Theorie über ihn? Ich habe zahllose Theorien, aber das ist ja das Schöne an der Show. Vorallem die Genialität der Flashforwards. Lostpedia: Gibt es irgendwelche interessanten Geschichten von Ihrer Zeit am Set? Gibt es eine höhere Zahl als Zahllos? Woran ich mich erinnere, ist als ich Terry O'Quinn doubelte (welcher, wie ich sagen muss, ein echter Gentleman ist). Im Finale der ersten Staffel, haben wir mit seinem Bowiemesser zwischen den Takes auf eine Zielscheibe geworfen. Wir hatten beide das selbe an und einige Cast Mitglieder bemerkten, wie merkwürdig es aussehe, wenn wir vollkommen gleich aussehend uns gegnseitig das Messer wiederholten. Lostpedia: Wie kam es, dass Sie drei unterschiedliche Rollen in Lost spielten? Unser ursprünglicher Stunt Coordinator, Mike Vendrell, stellte mich ein, um Terry O'Quinn zu doubeln und ich kann ihm nicht genug für diese Chanche danken. Er hat den Actiongrad für die Show entwickelt. Aber auch die folgenden Stunt Coordinator haben großartige Arbeit im Finden von lokalen Talenten geleistet. Für die anderen Rollen (Six foot four, Orderly, Mann im Auto) musste ich vorsprechen. Lostpedia: Würden Sie gerne weitere Rollen übernehmen? ''' Absolut! '''Lostpedia: Denken Sie, dass es ihre Chancen auf eine weitere Rolle eindämmt, dass ihr Gesicht schon 3 Mal zu sehen war? Eigentlich habe ich mein Gesicht erst zwei Mal gezeigt, da ich als Bankräuber maskiert war, also... Lasst uns für das Beste hoffen. Lostpedia: Vielen Dank für das Interview. Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mahalo nui loa and aloha!